Positively Marauder
by Well.done.you
Summary: These are the conversations that I am sure that the mauraders(and the rest of that era) had. The years are going to be messed up, so sorry. Reviews tell me to keep going ;)
1. She called me James

**Disclamer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of the characters or settings in this story. If it was good enough that you think it could have been by her, well then I have done my job.**

 **«»«»«»««»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

 _Seventh Year_

"She hates me." James Potter groaned and slumped on top of his Charms homework.

"No, she doesn't," replied a slightly disgruntled Remus Lupin. He barely stoped scratching away at his essay to reply.

"She does hate me. She's not so subtly told me." He ran a hand through his already very messy black hair. Remus sighed, giving James one of his contemplative looks. Shaking his head, he sighed again.

"Prongs. Lily does not hate you. Look at the signs; she hangs around you, talks to you without hexing you, she laughs at your jokes. For Merlin's sake James, Lily has told me she doesn't hate you anymore. Now let me write." Remus glared at the tall black haired boy before turning back to his Charms essay. James looked deeply at his pale friend.

"You look pale Moony."

"Don't I always," muttered the annoyed boy.

"Why? Are you sleeping alright?" Remus glared at a grinning James.

"I am pale," growled Remus, "Because I can not write one bloody sentence without you talking to me. Stop. Talking." Remus aggressively slammed his quill in the ink well before starting to write.

"Language, Moony, language." James smirked his trademark smirk, the crooked one that made girls swoon. "All is well with the world. Lily Evans does not hate me."

"I do too hate you, you prat." James and Remus turned to see a red haired girl angrily glaring at them. "I still hate you, James. And Remus, you are a bloody traitor. I despise the both of you." Lily turned on her heel and flounced away, hair whooshing behind her.

"Great James. Look what you did. There goes all your hard work." Then, under his breath, "And mine." James simply grinned, leaning back in his chair.

"She called me James!"


	2. A Leaf and Revenge

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own any of the characters or settings. I did, however, create the Bubble-Up and hair dye potions. If this is written well enough that you think it could have been done by J.K. Rowling, the I have done my job.**

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

 **Fifth Year**

Lily Evans was bent over her cauldron, fiery hair pulled up into a bun with a quill stuck through it to keep it there. Severus Shape was bent over his own cauldron next to her, greasy hair falling in front of his face. James Potter, three rows back, was not bent over his cauldron. His own black hair was mussed, sticking up in all directions. He was staring at the red headed Lily, watching as she sprinkled powdered dragon claw in her potion.

"Mooney, what do ya wanna bet that Lily gets full marks on her Bubble-Up potion?" James turned to a brown -headed Remus, who was busy adding dragon claw in his own potion. James quickly moved to do the same.

"James, you know I don't bet," Remus sighed.

"You do too," he's retorted, stirring his potion with his wand. "Remember that time we bet in who would be able to drink the most butterb-"

"Ok," interrupted Remus. "I don't bet on stupid things. Lily always gets full marks. Slughorn like her." Three rows up, Lily smiled, satisfied, as her potion turned crystal clear, with hints of blue and purple. Severus's potion, on the other hand, turned an unattractive shade of brown and started to emanate a foul odor.

"Ahh, Severus, this does not seem to be a Bubble-Up potion. Let me see your ingredients." Slughorn sifted through powdered dragon claw, spring water, and mandrake leaves. "Here is the culprit," declared Slughorn. He held up a small leaf. James Potter looked at his slightly blue potion and smiled. Remus looked at him suspiciously.

"A leaf of a Butterfly Bush. Actually, if added at the right time and let stew for a little while, it will create a Hair dye potion. Let me just," Professer Slughorn summoned something from a back cabinet. "If I add this unicorn hair, it should turn green. Severus?" As the slinky boy dropped the hair into the cauldron, James's smile was replaced with a scowl.

"Prongs," muttered Moony, looking slightly curious. "Would you be the reason that a Butterfly Bush leaf would have found its way into Snape's ingredients?" James ignored his friend and instead glared daggers at Severus Snape's greasy hair.

"Very good, this is a perfect Hair Die potion. Very nice," Slughorn applauded a puffed up Severus. Lily's pink lips curled into a proud smile. "Now, if I could just-, why yes, Potter, you come on up. Lily, transfigure me a goblet, would you?" As Lily did so, Slughorn beckoned a confused and angry James. "Now, now, Potter, do you doubt Severus's brewing skills? Come on up, hurry now, class is almost out." James slunk up, glaring. Stoughton laughed merrily, "What color you you want his hair to be, Remus, you decide." Remus Lupin looked from Slughorn's bulky form to James's slouching one, from Snape's greasy hair to Lily's fire red hair. He made his decision.

"Make it-,"

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

James Potter ran a hand through his newly fire truck red hair. Sirius Black walked over to where James was hiding in the shadows.

"Lily finally get a hold of you?" He smirked. James glared at him and pointed his wand.

"Levicorpus!" Sirius blocked the spell with a lazy flourish of his own wand.

"Nice try, Prongs." Sirius laughed. "I actually like the whole green thing on you."

"It was Snivellus. I have the perfect revenge idea." James narrowed his eyes and grinned.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

James lay by the lake, hair returned to its usual scruffy black state. He was playing with a snich, letting it almost escape before he caught it.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

 **We all know what happens next. What do you think? Tell me in a review!**


	3. The Beginning

**A/N: I am so so so so so sorry that it has been forever since I posted. I haven't had any inspiration. However, I think I have a new idea for another chapter. It has something to do with ballroom dancing, waltzes, and the Marauders. Muwahahaha! Anyway, please tell me what you think abou this chapter. Also, if you have any prompts for me, send me a PM, or put it in your review. Love to you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I am no J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of her characters or settings. If it is good enough that you think it could be done by her, the I have done my job**.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

 **Seventh Year**

At three in the afternoon, Lily Evans slipped quietly into the library. Walking back to the charms section, she sighed. Finally, a little peace and quiet. No more distractions, no more problems, no more James. That was the part that relieved her the most. James had been on the front of her mind more than she would like to admit. Sighing in relief, she set her bag on the table. Lily reached in for her quill, ink and parchment.

"Hey Lils." Lily's back tightened, and when she turned to look at the disruptor of her peace, her eyes were flashing.

"James. What do you want?" any other boy would have seen her eyes, green and dangerous, and considered her reputation as the top of the year, along with the fact that she accepted no nonsense and backed off. Unfortunately, James was not a normal boy. He smiled at the livid girl.

"To talk," he replied nonchalantly. Lily glared at him.

"I have homework. Feel free to watch." James shrugged and sat down across from her. He pulled out his own homework and started to work. He had no problem settling right down and working. Lily did not. _How come he makes me so nervous? Lily, get your head on straight. When have you let James Potter bother you? Oh wait, right now. Come Lily just-_

"Lily?" She looked at James who was looking at her like she grew another head. "Why are you making faces.?" Lily flushed.

"I need to go," she replied, shoving her things in her bag. "See you at seven?"

"Prefects meeting?" James seemed confused. "Yeah, see you." Lily felt his gaze follow her out of the library.

Lily slipped into the Head's Office, two hours before the Prefect meeting. _James Sodding Potter has been following me around. The git has found me every where I have tried to hide, but he never comes to the office. Maybe I'll get some bloody peace._ Lily shook her red hair out of her fave and sighed.

"What I have to do to get away," she mumbled, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Friendship problems, Lil?" Lily jerked her head towards where the lanky, black haired boy was lounging on the desk.

"Potter!" Lily half-shrieked. She dropped her bag on the ground with a thump. "What are you doing here?" Her green eyes snapped at him for the second time in two hours and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Head boy Lil, remember? This is my office as much as it yours." He smirked that little crooked smirk of his, the one that made girls swoon, Lily included. She dropped her gaze, letting her fiery red hair cover her blush.

"Why do you keep following me?" She groaned. "All I want is some bloody peace."

"Hey, I didn't know you'd be here." Smirked James, hazel eyes telling Lily he mos defiantly did know she would be here.

"Potter, please. Go away." Lily's voice broke, and she swallowed back tears.

"Back to Potter am I? That was a violent mood swing." James taunted. "It's my office too," he repeated. Suddenly, Lily was not sad. She was angry. Very angry.

"Yes, you are back to Potter, you prat!" Lily's eyes flashed dangerously as she stormed past a confused James.

"Why?" James ran a hand through his mussed up hair, further maddening the Head Girl. "Have I hexed someone recently?" At the distress in the Head boy's face and voice, all of the fight drained out of Lily.

"No, James. I just, need time." She looked at him, eyes wide and sad.

"What? Why Lils? What's wrong? I just want t-" Lily's mood returned.

"Don't Lils me, you stupid git! Let me be!" James glared at her.

"What did I do? For Merlin's sake Lily, tell me!"

"You didn't do anything!" shrieked Lily, glaring at a confused and upset James Potter.

"Then why are you hollering at me?" groaned James.

"Because you won't. Leave. Me. Alone!"

"Okay!" James yelled. "I will leave you alone. What is your problem anyway? Yelling, then crying, then yelling again!" He glared at the distraught head girl. "I am waiting," he growled.

"What do I have to do to get away from you?" Fumed Lily.

"I will leave you alone when you tell me what the bloody he-"

"Do NOT," screamed Lily. "Start cursing. Do you want to know the problem? You! You are the problem! Happy now?" James threw up his hands.

"What did I do?" He looked at his fellow head. "Well? I haven't heard anyone, no pranks, no problems." Lily crumpled to the ground, sobs racking her body. "Lily? He asked, tentitivly reaching out a hand.

"I hate you," sobbed the wilted girl. "I hate you because I love you, and all you do is, mess around." James was sufficiently confused.

"You hate me and love me?" He asked her, sliding a strong arm around her shaking shoulders. "Lil, what is up?" Lily bit back a sob and turned watery green eyes to meet James' warm hazel ones.

"I love you James Potter. I can't put it any other way. But you have a girlfriend, and I have been trying to avoid you so I don't have to deal with it, and it doesn't work 'cause you just keep seeking me out and I don't know what to do because I fell for you when you gave up on me, and James I am sorry," Lily dissolved into tears again, curled up against James.

"Oh Lils." He murmured into her hair. "Lils, I am so, so sorry." He tentatively stroked her long, silky hair, running his fingers through it. He stayed like that until the distraught sobs quieted, still occasionally murmuring "Oh Lils," At half past six, he chuckled. Lily turned to look at him.

"What?" James laughed, a warm rumbling laugh.

"Well, when I imagined you confessing your love for me, I always imagined you kissing me in Hogsmade, not crying on the floor of the Head's office. Lily's green eyes hardened.

"I'm sorry you wouldn't leave me alone so I had t-"

"No. Lil, you don't understand. I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled. "Although I don't know what I will tell Madeline." Lily chuckled darkly.

"Your on you own," she said.

The door to the office swung in.

"Prongs?" Remus Lupin, looking around the office, called his names again. "Prongs, I need to tell you some-" he caught sight of Lily, pale face tear stained, and James, arms wrapped around her slender figure. His face paled. "Umm, I will, I mean, I'll just, umm," he stammered. "What happe-, no wait, does, no." He blinked his wide, warm eyes. "Lily?"

"She jus confessed her undying love for me," said James aloofly. "Right Lily?" The girl in question just sighed.

"Yes." Her voice was watery and weak, yet somehow still powerful. "I guess I did." Remus blinked, grey eyes wide.

"I don't really, I mean Prongs, what about Madeline? Although, congrats, you've been waiting for a while."

"Yeah, I have been." James grinned as Lily punched his stomach.

"Can it Potter. The prefect meeting starts soon. I am going to clean up. Remus, If you tell a soul, I will murder you. You too, Potter." Smiling slightly, Lily stood, brushed herself off, and walked quickly out of the room.

"Well, Moony, mission accomplished. Not quite the way I planned, but still," he grinned.

"I guess so Prongs." Remus smiled too, a little wise smile, one that said he knew more than he told. "Mission Accomplished."


	4. In which Lily is a genius

**A/N: Hey all. I am alllllllllmost done with the fic I hinted about in the last chapter. Or was it in War Has a Way... I don't remember. Anyway, teaser for it at the end. As usually, I am desperately scrambling for a beta. So if you know someone...**

 **Many thanks to castielholmshasthephonebox and Eniluap12 for reviewing the last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I am no J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of her characters or settings. If this is good enough that you think it could be done by her, the I have done my job.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

James, Peter, and Sirius looked across the library table at the pale boy in front of them.

"We gotta do something Prongs," muttered Sirius. James nodded thoughtfull _y. We should do something_ , he thought. It was only eight at night, but Remus was already snoring, using his transfiguration text book as a pillow. His quill lay abandoned in his hand.

"What can we do? No one can cure werewolfness, so really, what can we do?" asked Peter slowly. James stood up and moved around the table. He gently removed the quill from Remus's hand, screwed on the lid of the ink bottle, and transfigured a scrap of parchment into a pillow. He slid it under Remus's head. Sirius transfigured another scrap into a blanket, albeit a thin one. He tossed it over their friend's shoulders.

"Can we make it more enjoyable? Go with him?" Sirius shook his hair out of his eyes.

"Yes, Padfoot, let's go and get torn up by a werewolf. Sounds absolutely striking." snorted James.

"Potter," scoffed Lily. "What in the world did you just say?"

"Hullo Lily," said Peter cheerfully.

"Why does it matter to you?" snapped James in reply.

"Sod off Evans," said Sirius, glaring at Lily. Lily glared in reply.

" Hello Peter. Why should I?" She snorted. "What are you doing? Creating some stupid plan to get yourselves in trouble again? Another week of detention?"

"You wish," scoffed James.

"If you so much as put a hair over the line, I am telling McGonagall" snapped Lily. James felt Sirius stiffen slightly beside him.

"You sound like Filch,"spat James.

"You sound like a idiot," retorted Lily.

"Sod off Evans," repeated Sirius.

"I will." With that, Lily spun around with a huff, leaving two of the Marauders behind with anger sketched on their faces.

"Bye Lily," called Peter. He was shot two nasty glares by two of his best friends. The moment Lily was gone, Sirius whirled around to face James, grey eyes alight.

"McGonagall!" He whispered excitedly. "Lily Evans is a brilliant person, she really is!"

"No she's not," growled James. "She is a big pain in my arse."

"No she's not! Think: McGonagall. What is she?"

"A professor?" suggested Peter.

"Dummy, she's an animagus! What can't werewolves hurt?"

"Animals," said James catching on.

"So all we have to do to help Remus,"

"Is become Animagi!" whisper-shouted James.

"What?" muttered the werewolf in question. "First, no. Secondly, where is my transfiguraton textbook?" James pointed lazily at the textbook which was sitting beside Remus.

"Why not Moony? It's genius!" chirped Peter, smiling.

"It's illegal," stressed Remus, sighing."

"It is a great plan." James firmly told him. "Oi, any of you lot know where we could find books on animagi?" Two out of the three other Marauders stared at him silently. The last one nodded vigorously.

"I do," said the Marauder. "It's in the restricted section." Three pairs of stunned eyes locked on Peter." What?" He asked.

"Go find it," commanded James. Peter scuttled off.

"No," said Remus firmly. "You can't."

"We will," replied Sirius firmly.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **A/N part two: I know it's short... oh and if you read War has a way, this little section will become familiar soon. Teaser for the next chapter, a winter ball, Tutors, and Remus:**

 **That night, Remus found a note on his bed.** ** _Room of Requirement. Bring dress robes and Sophia._** **Remus sighed and pulled his dress robes from his trunk. Then he walked down the stairs to the common room. Sophia sat in an armchair dressed in silver dress robes.**

 **Well? Leave me a review to help me out!**


	5. A Winter Ball, Tutors, and Remus

**Hi people! Here is the promised story, A Winter Ball, Tutors, and Remus. I hope you like it! Once again, I will repeat that I am looking for a beta for my Harry Potter stories. If you are interested, drop me a line!**

 **Many thanks once again to Eniluap12 and castielholmeshasthephonebox for reviewing! Sorry to you both, I am going to have to research how to become an animagus before I can write a chapter about it. I will keep it in mind though.**

 **Check out my profile for a poll on what you want me to focus on the most. I am about to start fourth quarter and besides the crazy homework load, I am going to babysit three times a week. I want to know from you guys what you want me to write more of.**

 **Disclaimer: I am no J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of her characters or settings. If it is good enough that you think it could be done by her, then I have done my job.**

* * *

 _Third Year_

"Humiliation," Peter said, leaning back against the trunk of a tree. Remus, Sirius, and James glared at him. Peter smiled triumphantly. He and his friends were playing a game they had made up earlier that year called One word (Peter had been in charge of coming up with a name. He had chosen it for a simple reason: one person said a 'trigger' word and all the others answered one response word.)

"Failing," sighed James.

"Rejection," added Remus. The three friends looked to Sirius, who was wearing a scowl.

"Tutoring," he growled. Remus opened his mouth to ask as James and Peter cringed. "Oh yes, the pureblood tutoring," Sirius said bitterly. His grey eyes were hard. "You know, I am fluent in French and Latin, know the family tree and family history, and know all the proper etiquette for every situation." He started to add one more thing, but quickly stopped. Peter shuddered as he asked,

"Did you dance?" Sirius's stony glare was all that was needed in reply. Remus looked in between his friends confused manner.

"What?" he asked.

"Most purebloods get a tutor to help raise them in propped etiquette. Especially the purest," James told him.

"Of course, in my family," said Sirius, "Our tutor could only be the best. My grandmother. She taught all the Black kids, Narcissa, Andromeda, Bellatrix, Regulus, and I. We often were taught all together. Especially Bella and I. Same age and all that." Sirius huffed loudly. "I hated tutoring. Grandmother was an evil hag." Remus blinked twice.

"All of you?" He asked after a long moment. All three nodded.

"I was taught history, Latin, etiquette, and dancing," James offered.

"I was taught history, etiquette, and dancing," added Peter.

"Wow," remarked a stunned Remus.

"Yup," sighed Peter.

{}{}{}

For a week after that, no mention of the lakeside conversation was brought up. Until the Christmas ball was announced.

"Recon you'll go?" Peter asked Remus dryly over lunch. Remus shook his head.

"Nah. Who'd I go with?" Peter shrugwork in response. "Plus, I can't dance." James leaned over the table.

"Remus Lupin, if Sirius and I are going, so are you and Peter. We'll teach you how to dance. Go ask someone to the dance. Now." James stared at Remus until he sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Remus stood and walked over to where Lily Evans sat with her friends and other girls in their year: Marlene McKinnon, Sophia Tirrel, Evelyn Sylvester, and Eliza Seawal. "'Lo," he greeted them quietly. "That git James wants me to ask Sophia to the Winter ball. I know, it's not dramatic or romantic. Just friends?" He looked at Sophia, who nodded.

""I feel loved." Sophia's face was totally blank. "But it's not like anyone else was about to ask me, sure." Remus smiled."Thanks Sophia. You just saved me." Sophia raised an eyebrow.

"No problem," she replied. Remus turned to go, but as an afterthought, turned back to the girls.

"Lily, better get this over with. Go with James?" Lily too raised an eyebrow. She shook her brilliant red hair.

"No. Thanks for saving me the agony. I am going with Amos Diggory." Remus made a slight face. "What?" Asked Lily.

"He's a big tart," replied Remus solemnly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Quit it," she told him. Remus shrugged.

"It's true." Marlene nodded in agreement.

"Sorry Lily," she said sheepishly. Lily glared at her.

{}{}{}

That night, Remus found a note on his bed. _Room of Requirement. Bring dress robes and Sophia._ Remus sighed and pulled his dress robes from his trunk. Then he walked down the stairs to the common room. Sophia sat in an armchair dressed in silver dress robes.

" 'Lo Remus."

"Hullo Sophia. How'd you get dragged into this mess?" Remus beckoned for Sophia to follow him.

"James asked."

"Did he say please?" Sophia sent Remus a scathing look.

"James Potter? Say please? That'll be as likely as Dumbledore turning into the Potions master."

"So no then?" Sophia did not see a need to reply. "Umm, do you dance?"

"Five years in a muggle dance Academy," replied the witch. Remus looked curiously st the girl beside him. He supposed she did look rather like a dancer. She was tall and pale. Her head was held high, her shoulders pressed back, and she seemed to float over the floor. "Remus Lupin," sighed Sophia." You are literally the only boy in the whole castle who can stare at girls and not be thinking of something dirty." Remus jumped slightly.

"That's good right?" Sophia only sighed. He turned a corner. "Here we are," he told her, gesturing to a door in the wall. Remus opened the door. "After you," he said. Sophia shot him a small glance

"If I didn't know that you were a genuinely polite person, I would have hexed you halfway to London by now." Remus smiled weakly then gasped.

The room he had just walked into was a miniature version of the Great Hall. The House tables were gone, however, and the floor was clear. In the middle were six figures. On closer inspection, the people in the middle were Sirius and Marlene, James and Eliza, and Peter and Lily. All six were wearing their dress robes.

"Ahh, Moony, Sophia, welcome to the Marauders minus Remus teach dancing!" Sophia stared at James, who smiled stunningly. "Somehow, everybody in our year but Remus know how to dance, so there will be a lot of one-on-one teaching for our dear wea-Ow!" Remus slapped James quickly.

"Just start." James winced and shrugged.

"Fine. Moony, we are starting with posture."

{}{}{}

Three hours later, Remus could dance a simple waltz. If Sophia lead him.

"Ok," said Sophia after Remus stepped on her foot for the umpteenth time. "Enough. Let's try again later." Remus winced.

"Sorry Sophia. I just can't dance."

"Write down the instructions and give it to him," suggested Marlene. She and Sirius had quickly given up on waltzing and had taken to shooting jets of red sparks at the dancers. Lily and Peter had given up next. Lily had made the excuse of being tired, but Remus had seen that it was because Peter could not stay on beat. James and Eliza were the only couple still trying to help Remus, and it haven't been working.

"Don't waste Sophia's dancing skill," pleaded Eliza. "Who's the best dancer of you lot?" She asked. James looked between the Marauders.

"Sirius," he declared. Sirius glared at him. Sophia looked pleasingly at Sirius.

"Please Sirius? I haven't danced properly in ages." Sirius looked as if he was going to protest, but the whole room glared at him.

"Fine," he sighed. Sophia smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. James smiled craftily and started to play something that was definitely not a waltz.

"Tango!" Exclaimed both the dancers. Sophia sounded markedly more excited then Sirius did. The two began to dance a wild, complicated dance full of dips, turns, and swirls. Lily cheered. Peter gasped. Sophia laughed. Sirius, to the surprise of everyone, including himself, laughed also. Once the song ended, everyone clamored for more. James laughed and started another song. This was a ballroom dancing song that required several partners. Lily was the first to rise, grabbing Peter's hand, ignoring his protests. James and Eliza were next. That left Remus and Marlene. Remus avoided the gaze of the brown haired witch beside him.

"Remus, let's go." When Remus didn't respond, she pulled in his arm. "Now." Remus sighed and followed the Gryffindor Seeker.

Try as he might to not enjoy himself, Remus simply couldn't. He found himself having fun, twirling the girls and bowing and dancing. Although he got some sharp glares from Lily and Sophia for trodding on their feet, he didn't mind. Perhaps he would enjoy the Winter Ball. If it was anything like this, he was sure he would. As the song ended, and a clock chimed nine, Remus smiled. He decided then and there that he would learn to dance properly. After all, he had three classically trained tutors. They were the Marauders, what could go wrong?

* * *

 **Classy Sirius? Dancing Marauders? Four new characters? Remus learning to dance? What do you think? Tell me your opinion on a review! Feel free to also send me prompts about things you want to see happen in this story. Thanks for reading**


End file.
